degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Chantay-Jenna Friendship
The friendship between Chantay Black and Jenna Middleton started in Season 10 of Degrassi. The two primarily interacted and bonded during their time on the Power Squad together. However, they did not get to see each other as much when Jenna quit Power Squad and decided to stay home to raise her baby, Tyson. Friendship History Season 9 In Shoot to Thrill, Chantay and Jenna both agree that the photos that Alli took of Johnny are cute. Season 10 In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), Chantay confronts Jenna at her locker, and tells her that she and Anya are brave because they can eat what they want and don't have to worry about gaining, or losing weight. Despite what she knows about Jenna's so called weight problems. Chantay then tells Jenna that they want her to be the cover of the Power Squad calendar, and Jenna is happy. Chantay walks away proud, and takes one of Jenna's chips. The next day at the first part of the photo shoot, Chantay asks Jenna what she wants the cover to be. Jenna tells her she wants a pyramid, Chantay starts to take the picture, until Jenna gets down to go to the bathroom. Chantay is confused, but is concerned as well. In Don't Let Me Get Me, she is interviewed by "Next Teen Star" about her friend Jenna Middleton, although the interview only last a few seconds as Chantay makes Jenna seem overly perfect. In''' Halo (1), Jenna donates money to Chantay's Wish-On-A-Star fundraiser. Jenna criticizes the dance Chantay got, as it was heavily chaperoned and they had to be in uniform, but Chantay said it was the best she could do. Later, Chantay delivers a star to Jenna. She asks Chantay who it is from, but Chantay merely tells her that she only delivers the stars, before walking away. In Halo (2), Chantay and Jenna are selling Power Squad Wishing Stars, and discussing Holly J. and Sav's relationship. Jenna thinks Holly J. doesn't stand a chance against her, and reveals to Chantay that her and Sav kissed. In '''Drop the World (2), Chantay and Jenna are talking at the dance and when Jenna mentions that her feet feel wet, Chantay asks if she's had too much lemonade. Jenna realizes that her water broke; Chantay calls 911 and goes to the hospital with her and is there when the baby is born. Trivia *They are both friends with Anya and Sav. Jenna is also friends with Chantay's cousin, Dave. *Chantay had a conflict with Jenna's best friend, Alli Bhandari, but is probably over it. *They both were on the Power Squad. *Chantay was at Jenna's side when she gave birth to her son Tyson. *Jenna had a conflict with Chantay's good friend, Holly J. Sinclair. It could be possible she forgave Holly J. Gallery Degrassi-episode-ten-23.jpg Degrassi-1044-01hr.jpg 4543dd.jpg 98ijjk.jpg 88ik.jpg 9iukj.jpg 546rt.jpg 657r.jpg Image216.jpg 10 (8).jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 588px-Degrassi-1044-02hr.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Friendships Category:Season 9 Category:Interactions Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation